legacy_of_elturgardfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol Vox Sylvas
'Sol Vox Sylvas' Sol Vox Sylvas is the half elven self exiled Prince of Emon and the younger brother to Princess Lunelia Nox Sylvas.'' Biography Born to King Guthrie Vox Sylvas and Queen Gaia Nox Sylvas in the royal city of Emon. Sol was considered a problem child due to his curious attitude when it came to tinkering, a curiosity that was amplified due to him constantly watching his uncle Lord Anduin Sollis Vox Sylvas work with machines. Sol is very close to his older sister Luna and is always protective of her. When growing up Sol disliked the fact that he always had to attend social gatherings and had to always act like he was someone he was not. Sol always dreamed about leaving the royal city and experiencing adventure. Many Meetings In 2987 during the Elvendawn Festival, Lunelia and Sol were introduced to the royal family of Elturgard.Sol and Luna became quick friends with the Crown Prince Noctis Vi Valden and his younger sister Euphemia Li Valden. His sister Luna told their new friends the history of the Royal Gems of Lucii and the Six. Sol and Noctis would play many pranks throughout the party and eventually be considered a troublesome pair. It was during this party that Sol and Noctis would talk about their dreams of exploration and their dislike for court life. Two of many reasons why Sol and Noctis would become great friends. Dark Days of Elturgard In 2992, Sol would receive word from Noctis of the troubles that werer starting to plague Elturgard. Sol was one of the first to reply stating that what ever aid he could give he would. Sol, with the help of Luna would start to campaign to help his friend and was able to gain popular support to aid him. However, Tragedy would strike both families before they could put their plan in motion. The Assasination in Emon in 2993, During the Winter Crest fesitival tragedy would strike Sol and Luna. During the closing ceremony speech made by the King and Queen an assassin dressed in blood red managed to break his way into the palace and assassinate both the King and Queen. Sol and Luna could only look on with the rest of the people as their parents were murdered in front of them. Sol broke into a sprint to catch the assassin and managed to corner him in the royal stables. Armed with his sword, Sol proved to be no match for the assassin and received a cut over his chest. It was due to this that Sol cursed himself for not being able to hit the assassin while he rode away. The formation of the Council of Emon After the death of their parents, Sol followed his sisters wishes in the creation of a council to help govern their continent until a time came for Luna to accept the crown. Sol would have many disagreements with the council which played a strain on his soul. After many disagreements, Sol found solice in his uncle and took to improving his tinkering skills. Leaving Emon In 2996, Sol believed that his presence in Emon was hindering Luna's presence on the coucil. His uncle Sollis was planning on leaving to honor his brothers memory and asked if Sol would like to accompany him. After a heartfelt farewell to Luna, Sol left with Sollis to find his place in the world. Birth of the Gunslinger in 2999, Sol had been traveling with his uncle for three years. It was during their time in the Neverfields that Sollis would reveal to Sol a weapon that he was working on. For a couple of months, Sol with the assistance of his new friends Hexian Goode and Rachel Neiren assisted his uncle in the creation of these weapons. After a stressful week, Sollis was finally able to create a weapon that can shoot magical projectiles. Naming these weapons guns, Sollis finally believed he fullflled his purpose. Becoming the Wandering Shadow In 3000, Sollis told Sol that he was planning on leaving and that Sol had to find his own path in the world. After passing his knowledge of the gun to Sol, Hexian and Rachel, Sollis Finally departed leaving Sol to find himself. Spending the next year with his friends, an event took place that split them apart and Sol believed it was because of his own recklessness. The event was so traumatic to him, that Sol blocked the event from his memory. Sol took to the road and spent the next ten years wandering the world to find his path. An Old Friend In 3010, Sol found himself once again in the city of his birth. Spending a day in the Smiling Nook, Sol would witness a bar fight that would eventually lead him to his destiny. Among the patrons was none other than the once Guardian Protector to his childhood friend Noctis, Niram Katoch II. After meeting with Niram and his companions, his sisters Guardian Protector Sysaemus appeared and asked for them to follow his sister to the town of Greenest. Seeing the fear in Sysa's eyes Sol was quick to agree to the journey and his first steps to his destiny was revealed. Sol Vox Sylvas